FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the flow measurement of gaseous fluids using electronic hot film microsensors and, more particularly, addresses the problems associated with retaining maximum microsensor sensitivity while avoiding microsensor damage due to debris and particulate matter carried by the flowing stream of interest. The system further avoids clogging and provides a minimum pressure drop for the achieved sensitivity to flow. The invention eliminates noise errors normally associated with fluid flow measuring devices occasioned by turbulent flow in the fluid of interest or in the placement of the fluid sensor with respect to proximate upstream and downstream interfering pipe fittings such as valves, elbows and the like utilized in the distribution system.